O que você me pede eu não posso fazer
by Black Star tbl
Summary: SongFic. Forte como Gryffindor, covarde como um Black.


**Quando você precisou de mim**

O crepúsculo pintava tudo de dourado, até as pontinhas das folhas da relva. O céu só que era meio rosa, meio laranja. O entardecer e o outono eram parecidos. Eles guiavam tudo para a escuridão e para o frio… Mas antes disso se despediam do jeito mais belo que podia ser, do jeito mais bonito que ele poderia querer ver.

Tudo ali, as cores… eram as cores dela. Todo o ar, um cheiro adocicado dos frutos… o cheiro das maçãs era o perfume dela.

Então era isso o que ela tanto exigia, era isso que o olhar dela pedia. Ela só queria saber… Queria que _ele_ soubesse.

_O que você me pede eu não posso fazer_

_Assim você me perde, eu perco você_

_Como um barco perde o rumo_

_Como uma árvore no outono perde a cor_

Ele não sabia. Não entendia… As coisas dentro dele não eram claras como nela. Ele não tinha a luz dela, toda a luz dele vinha dela… Ele mesmo era escuro… e o seu mundo perderia a cor quando ela o deixasse.

Ela era a beleza da vida dele. Quando ela estava ali, então as coisas brilhavam.

Mas agora ela pediu uma resposta. À velha e inexorável pergunta, ela queria uma resposta. O que ele diria? Ele também queria essa resposta, ele queria conhecê-la, mas sem ter que lidar com ela. É por isso que ele não exigia a mesma resposta por parte dela…

_O que você não pode eu não vou te pedir_

_O que você não quer eu não quero insistir_

Por que ela não podia pensar como ele e deixar essa maldita questão para depois? Porque para ele o que importava mesmo era ela estar sempre por perto…

_Diga a verdade, doa a quem doer_

_Doe sangue e me dê seu telefone_

O crepúsculo enfim deu seu último grito e a noite veio ao seu chamado. Agora tudo era como ele… tudo era escuro e pedia por luz.

O lago era o espelho do céu estrelado acima dele. Ele podia ver as estrelas, poderia contá-las dali. Poderia deitar-se na grama, como na época em que eram crianças, só para olhar o céu. Era tão estranho… as coisas pareciam tão mais distantes sem ela, ali, a seu lado a contar estrelas. O mundo parecia maior e mais frio.

_Todos os dias eu venho ao mesmo lugar_

_Às vezes fica longe, difícil de encontrar_

(…)

Sem ela as coisas pareciam mais escuras.

_Toda vez que falta luz_

_Toda vez que algo nos faltar_

A questão maior e pior é que ele tinha a reposta, ela estava ali, à frente dele, para quem quisesse ver, sob a luz do olhar dela.

_O invisível nos salta aos olhos_

_Um salto no escuro, da piscina_

Como se fosse mergulhar no lago e encontrar um mar de luz sob sua superfície. Porque a resposta estava lá.

Ele suspirou cansado, porque não queria mais sentir medo de uma coisa tão bonita… Sentir medo do poder que ela tinha sobre a vida dele.

Puxou um cigarro do bolso da calça. Na ponta da varinha fez surgir o fogo para acendê-lo.

_O fogo ilumina muito,_

_Por muito pouco tempo,_

_Em muito pouco tempo o fogo apaga tudo_

_Tudo um dia, vira luz_

Só ela queimava como ela. Só o toque dela era capaz de acender tudo nele. Instintos, impulso, força, coragem, ciúmes, paixão, raiva, revolta, frustração, amor… medo. Ela era a luz dele.

_Toda vez que falta luz,_

_O invisível nos salta aos olhos_

Ele tinha a mais linda maldita resposta.

Como na noite passada em que ela o olhou tão fundo nos olhos que quem ele via era ele mesmo, porque os olhos dela brilhavam sobre ele. E então o olhar dela eram os olhos dele. A pergunta dela era a resposta que ele tinha. E ele a viu de um jeito novo, porque a velha inexorável pergunta o atingiu.

_Ontem à noite eu conheci uma guria_

_Já era tarde, era quase dia_

E ele teria que dar uma resposta a ela.

Lembrou-se dos olhos cheios de medo que ela expressou. Ela tinha medo porque sabia que ele não estava pronto para dar a resposta verdadeira a ela, a resposta que só ele tinha. Ela estava certa, ele era incapaz de responder à velha inexorável pergunta, que só tinha uma genuína resposta. Ele daria uma resposta errada e o medo dela seria _o fim_ para ele.

_Era o princípio_

_Num precipício era o meu corpo que caia_

Lembrava de cada detalhe. Ela chegou e se sentou ao lado dele, como sempre. Ajeitando delicadamente os cabelos atrás da orelha, como sempre. Mas tudo estava diferente, porque agora ela precisava dele. E ela pediu uma resposta. Então o calor da mão dela na sua ele não sentiu. E o abraço com o qual ele a envolveu não aqueceu seu corpo, como era para ser.

_Ontem a noite, a noite tava fria_

_Tudo queimava, nada aquecia_

_Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha_

_Parecia que era minha aquela solidão_

É, agora ela era tão sozinha quanto ele.

E à falta da resposta, ao vazio da pergunta, ele os deixou ainda mais sozinhos. Ele a entregou à solidão, e ficou sozinho. A solidão dela era culpa e sentimento dele.

_Ontem à noite eu conheci uma guria_

_Que eu já conhecia de outros carnavais_

_Com outras fantasias_

As cores do sorriso dela não iluminaram aquela noite. Ele não tinha mais a luz dela, a beleza do mundo. Porque ele a entregou à solidão.

_Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha_

_Parecia que era minha aquela solidão_

Ele a viu afundar-se, perder o sorriso, a cor e a luz.

_No início era um precipício_

_Teu corpo que caia_

Então ele perdeu o sorriso, a cor e a luz. Seu mundo voltou a ser a escuridão que era antes de ela aparecer. Porque antes, o sorriso dela era sempre para ele. E era assim que ele sabia viver.

_Depois virou um vício_

_Foi tão difícil acordar no outro dia_

Se ela estava sozinha, então não tinha ninguém com ele. Ninguém que chegasse até onde ela chegava, ninguém tão dentro dele, tão entranhado em sua carne. Ninguém que o fazia sentir como se pertencesse ao mundo.

Sem ela, ele não era dali. Ele não era de lugar algum. Ele estava sozinho.

_Ela apareceu, parecia tão sozinha_

_Parecia que era minha aquela solidão_

Estava tudo escuro… mas ele enxergava a resposta. Só era incapaz de dizê-la. Não era covardia. Era incapacidade de romper o último fio que separava suas almas. Talvez ele tivesse medo de ser assim, tão dela, e assumir isso. Essa coisa de se manter duro e distante, para fingir que é forte, apesar de sombria e enegrecidamente só. Coisa de Black.

* * *

N.A.: sim, sim, isso mesmo, é S/M

e faz parte da estória "Cedo Demais". É depois q acontece uma coisa bem ruim na vida da Marlene, e ela, bom, o título diz: ela vai pedir ajudar pro Sirius.

vai fazer mais sentido depois, prometo.

decidi escrever como songfic por dois motivos: porq a música me inspirou e porq meu computador pifou e os textos estavam lá. então vou ter q esperar ele voltar do conserto pra continuar a estória. acho q não demora.

espero do fundo do coração q quem leia goste.

-- A MÚSICA É DO ENGENHEIROS DO HAWAII, E SE CHAMA "PIANO BAR"

bjus


End file.
